Ghost Writing
by Ciryaquenhiril
Summary: Albus Severus Potter est intelligent, brillant même. Alors, qui a voulu le tuer? Revenu sous forme de fantôme, il n'aura de repos avant d'avoir trouvé le meurtrier. Et avant d'avoir écrit le plus grand best seller de tous les temps! Gros délire
1. En fait, c'était juste un trou

**Ghost writing**

**Résumé : **Albus Severus Potter, 12 ans, Serdaigle, est un écrivain de génie, un être brillant par son intelligence suprême. Tous l'enviaient, ça, il le savait, mais au point de le tuer ?

Devenu fantôme, il n'aurait pas de repos avant d'avoir démasqué son meurtrier. Ainsi qu'avant d'avoir laissé une trace de son passage sur terre. Mais c'est plutôt dur d'écrire un best seller quand on n'a plus de doigts, n'est-ce pas ?

Heureusement, il y a toujours un Serpentard plus fou que soi. Scorpius Malefoy, par exemple.

**NDA : **Délire suprême en IV actes et un épilogue, tout est écrit, publié à raison d'un chapitre par semaine.

Récemment, je me suis demandé quel genre d'histoire j'aurais écrite à 12 ou 13 ans, quand je n'avais encore aucun doute sur ma valeur et que mon orgueil n'était pas une source de préoccupation existentielle. Voici ce qu'il en a résulté.

**Chapitre 1 : En fait, c'était juste un trou.**

C'est un trou de verdure où chante une rivière…

Non, trop banal comme début. Ou plutôt trop connu.

En fait, c'était juste un trou. Sombre, comme tous les trous, humide, comme beaucoup. Ce genre de trous, c'est tellement classique qu'on pourrait se demander ce qu'il y a à dire à ce sujet. Un jour, un professeur m'a dit que l'élève doué réussirait même un examen dont le sujet était : « commentez ce mur blanc ». Qu'est-ce que je pourrais retenir sur ce trou dans lequel j'ai passé mes derniers jours de ma vie mortelle ?

Ah, si, je me souviens. Il y avait un trou, dans ce trou. Une petite excavation dans laquelle j'ai mis tous les espoirs qu'il me restait. J'ai essayé de grimper vers la sortie en m'accrochant à la terre glaise qui s'arrachait sous mes doigts désespérés. Mais plus je forçais, plus la solidité des parois s'amenuisait. Des kilos de boue me tombaient dessus. En fait, à défaut de la creuser, je refermais ma propre tombe. Petit détail sordide alors que le gout de la terre emplissait ma bouche affamée.

Mais, vous demanderiez-vous peut être, comment est-ce que je me suis retrouvé là ? Eh bien, je n'en sais rien. Et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de revenir sous forme d'un fantôme. J'enquêterai sur les raisons de ma mort, dussé-je y abandonner là mon repos éternel.

Je me présente. Je m'appelle Albus Severus Potter, fils de Ginny Weasley-Potter et Harry Potter. Mes parents sont des héros. La première est championne du monde de Quidditch. Le deuxième a seulement tué un méchant mage noir. Etrangement, c'est sur papa que les gens se retournent dans la rue. J'ai aussi un frère et une sœur. James est bien décidé à suivre les traces de maman, tandis que Lily… Pour le moment, je ne saurais me prononcer à son sujet. Pour moi, c'est juste une poupée parfaite en tous points : elle se laisse faire, elle aime qu'on la câline, qu'on joue avec elle, qu'on dorme avec elle, qu'on la peigne, mais elle ne semble pas douée de la moindre intelligence propre. Ou plutôt si, l'intelligence du dossier de chaise.

Un jour, je vous parlerai de mon dossier de chaise. Quand je saurais écrire sur un mur blanc au point de le rendre intéressant. Pour le moment, j'en suis au stade « essayer de rendre intéressant mon meurtre ». Même ça, c'est pas gagné.

Donc, je suis Albus Severus. Bien entendu, je suis bien trop avancé pour mon âge. En général, à douze ans, les enfants ne sont pas censés avoir lu tous les grands classiques anglais et même français. Mais l'été dernier, lorsque Fleur est venue passer un peu de temps chez papy et mamie, elle avait laissé trainer un livre de poésie française. Depuis, je ne m'en suis jamais remis. J'ai entamé un programme de lecture en accéléré, et d'apprentissage en accéléré. Maman dit que j'aurais mieux fait d'apprendre mes cours en accéléré, mais quel génie se soucierait d'avoir des Optimal partout s'il est capable de parler en alexandrins ? D'ailleurs, James a dit qu'il me taperait si je n'arrêtais pas. Pour me venger, je l'ai insulté en alexandrins. Il m'a tapé, ça a fait mal, mais je sais que les mots font plus mal que les coups.

Je n'ai pas trop d'amis. Non que je n'arrive pas à m'intégrer, hein, mais c'est plutôt que je n'y vois pas d'intérêt. Les autres m'indiffèrent, trop gamins, pas assez créatifs, ils ne comprennent rien de mes délires et me trouvent un peu fou, je crois. Mais qui a besoin d'amis quand on a une plume et un parchemin ?

Mon rêve ? Devenir un écrivain célèbre. J'ai d'ailleurs déjà commencé deux romans. Le premier, c'est l'histoire d'un petit garçon surdoué et asocial. Le deuxième, c'est l'histoire d'un écrivain célèbre et adulé. Mais je n'ai la fin ni du premier, ni du second, alors je patauge un peu dans la panade, pour le moment.

Mais je m'égare, n'est-ce pas ? Vous aurez par la suite toute la possibilité de constater à quel point je suis génial. Pour le moment, revenons-en à mon histoire. J'ai donc douze ans, une famille trop banale, des idées pas assez banales et je suis mort.

Ca s'est passé dans la forêt interdite, dans la nuit du 18 octobre 2018. Un peu trop de 8, surement. Encore que je n'ai jamais trop cru en la numérologie. Et puis je ne me souviens même pas de ce que signifie le 8, alors… J'étais tranquillement assis dans la salle commune des Serdaigle (oui, je suis un peu trop intelligent pour Gryffondor, m'a dit le choixpeau, je vous jure !) à écrire mes poésies dans le journal intime que m'a offert ma mère (comme si j'étais suffisamment commun pour écrire mon journal intime) quand tout à coup, le carnet m'a échappé des mains et s'est mis à léviter devant la fenêtre. J'ai essayé de l'attraper, parce que je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre le trouve, mais j'ai failli tomber du haut de la tour. Alors, je suis descendu en pyjamas dans les escaliers, en courant, sans me soucier des professeurs censés patrouiller à cette heure sombre de la nuit, pour rattraper mon livre.

Les portes du château étaient solidement verrouillées. J'ai entendu quelqu'un grommeler, de l'autre côté, puis elles se sont ouvertes devant moi. Avec du recul, je ne cesse de me dire que j'aurais peut être dû me méfier. Mais sur le coup, je me suis juste dit que l'être malfaisant qui me l'avait piqué voulait juste que je le poursuive. J'avais certainement raison dans tous les cas.

Donc, me revoilà pieds nus en pyjamas, dans le parc de Poudlard, à courir après un carnet volant. Je songeais au balais de James, mais je n'avais jamais su en faire, de toutes façons. Je me serais surement écrasé contre un arbre avant même avoir décollé. Bien sûr, il avait plu, la veille. Résultat, je m'étalais trois fois dans la boue glacée avant de me rendre compte qu'on était dans la forêt.

Je n'y voyais plus rien, même pas le carnet. Du coup, ledit carnet a commencé à me taper contre le crane pour me dire où il était. En idiot que j'ai été (oui, je le reconnais, il m'arrive d'agir en parfait idiot, ou plutôt en fou, ce qui est là une forme supérieure d'intelligence incompréhensible au commun des mortels) j'ai d'abord cru que le carnet avait réussi à échapper à son agresseur et était revenu tout seul comme un gentil petit chien. Sauf que le carnet ne s'est pas laissé attraper. Il était surement revenu à la vie sauvage. Alors, je l'ai poursuivi, il me glissait à chaque fois des doigts au dernier moment. Ca a bien duré pendant un quart d'heure, ce petit jeu. Je commençais à me lasser, quand il s'est enfin passé quelque chose.

Je tombais. Bon, d'accord, ça n'a pas duré longtemps, il n'était pas si profond que ça, ce vieux trou. Il était juste boueux et humide. Je n'ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il était là sans doute Hagrid, le vieux garde chasse, voulait-il planter un arbre géant, et l'avait-il creusé en attendant de réussir à faire entrer un tel arbre en fraude à Poudlard. Toujours est-il que moi, le grand Albus Severus Potter, douze ans, un mètre trente deux, déjà tout couvert de boue, je suis tombé la tête la première dans un trou de deux mètres cinquante de profondeur sur trois mètres de largeur. Un vrai tombeau vertical. Les parois étaient toutes poisseuses, c'était de l'argile qui s'était bien liquéfiée pendant la dernière pluie. Je tâtais les bords, et je finis par tomber sur cette excavation humide, d'où avait sans doute été arrachée une épaisse racine, dans laquelle j'essayais de mettre mon pied. Mais rien à faire, la paroi derrière mon dos était trop loin pour que je m'y adosse, et je me contentais de tomber en arrière, aussitôt recouvert par un flot de boue.

Je n'y voyais vraiment plus rien, entre la nuit et la boue dans mes yeux. Je fis alors ce qui me sembla la chose la plus censée de cette nuit : je hurlais comme un fou. Pendant des heures. Mais personne ne vint. Au lieu de ça, il commença à pleuvoir, et des torrents de boue me tombèrent dessus, m'enlisant tout d'abord, puis m'ensevelissant.

Lorsque le jour se leva, je me réveillais – mort. Je ne me souviens pas bien, mais je sais que je me suis étouffé. Pendant combien de temps, je l'ignore. Toujours est-il que le trou n'était presque plus visible, et qu'à côté, totalement gondolé, la couverture toute croûtée d'argile, reposait mon carnet de poésies.

Le plus ironique, là dedans, c'est que récemment, pour arrêter de réfléchir, de temps en temps, je m'étais mis à la poterie.

**La meilleure folie est la folie reconnue. Si vous avez reconnu son empreinte si caractéristique dans ce texte hautement dramatique, il y a un petit bouton review juste en dessous. N'hésitez pas à me faire partager votre ressenti!  
><strong>

**La suite dans une semaine !**


	2. L'exorciste

**NDA : rebienvenue dans mon petit univers absurde qui ne se prend trop pas au sérieux, contrairement à Albus. Attachez vos ceintures et cessez de sourire, on voit les épinards coincés entre vos dents. **

**Chapitre 2 : L'exorciste :**

Donc, je suis mort.

Cela ne devrait-il pas m'inspirer un peu plus ? Je ne sais pas, moi, de la colère, de la tristesse de ne pas pouvoir vivre ma vie, mais en fait, il n'y avait qu'un seul aspect de ma vie qui m'intéressait : mon intellect. Le reste m'était ennui profond et je rêvais de m'en débarrasser. Finalement, c'est plutôt bien d'être mort. Je peux continuer à réfléchir, pas besoin de corps pour ça. Par contre, je ne peux plus écrire. Et ça, il va falloir que je trouve une solution. Tant de potentiel gâché ! Ô drame cruel, ô crime contre l'humanité ! Contre la culture !

Mais reprenons-nous. Il y a quand même quelque chose qui me chiffonne, là dedans. J'ai été tué. Qui aurait pu m'en vouloir à ce point ? Je veux dire, je ne faisais de mal à personne, je me contentais de mépriser les autres en silence, sauf quand je le criais haut et fort à mes camarades de chambre. Pas trop fort, quand même, parce qu'il parait que je suis orgueilleux, et une telle bassesse de ma part serait indigne. Je ne suis pas orgueilleux, je suis juste réaliste. Je leur montrerai, moi. Ce sont eux les orgueilleux, qui osent porter les couleurs de Serdaigle alors qu'ils ne sont même pas capables d'écrire un simple livre moi au moins, j'ai les idées, eux, ils n'ont l'intelligence, mais l'intelligence bête, celle qui se passe d'imagination. De la masturbation intellectuelle, voila à quoi riment leurs prouesses scolaires. J'ai entendu maman le dire, j'aime bien cette expression. Surtout que quand je la dis, les élèves de mon année font de grands yeux choqués. Et ils ne comprennent même pas ce que ça veut dire, j'en suis sûr.

Voila. Moi, j'ai l'imagination. Je suis un artiste.

M'ont-ils tué pour cela ? C'était de la jalousie, je peux le parier.

Ah, ça y est, ils ont trouvé mon corps. Oh, non, Hagrid est tombé dans les pommes. Mais qui va me ramener, moi ? C'est très poétique, un trou, Rimbaud nous l'a prouvé, mais quand même… J'aime pas trop l'idée d'être ici. Il parait qu'il y a des loups garous dans la forêt ! Et si l'un d'entre eux avait tellement faim qu'il me mangeait ? Non, je ne veux pas finir mangé par un loup garou. Ca n'a rien de poétique, c'est juste trash. Voila un autre mot que j'aime bien. Trash. C'était trash, comme mort, non ?

Hagrid se réveille. Il pleure. Il dit que Harry va être triste. Ah ben bravo, et moi, alors ? On pense toujours au héros, et moi, je suis quoi dans tout ça ? Ca ne se passera pas comme ça.

C'est là que j'ai réalisé. Si je les vois encore, et que je suis un fantôme, surement qu'eux aussi peuvent me voir, comme les fantômes de Poudlard !

« Eh, Hagrid ! Je suis là ! »

Il est retombé dans les pommes. Je ne suis pas prêt à rentrer à la maison, moi.

* * *

><p>Je n'ai jamais aimé l'école. J'ai toujours aimé que l'on reconnaisse mon intelligence, en revanche, alors je me contente de briller à l'école le temps d'écrire le best-seller qui me permettra d'arrêter les études pour me consacrer à mon art. Poudlard n'était qu'un passage, et même si le château m'inspirait par les multiples recoins qu'il offrait à qui voulait cacher un corps… Euh, se cacher, je ne me sens attaché à aucun lieu. C'est pourquoi rester sur place m'ennuyait profondément.<p>

Heureusement, si mon corps est toujours à Poudlard, moi, finalement, j'ai réussi à bouger. Ca ne servait à rien que je reste, et puis quand Hagrid se réveillera, il pensera peut être qu'il a rêvé, il pensera que c'était le choc et qu'il ne m'a pas vraiment vu. Du coup, j'ai une longueur d'avance sur les autres. Je peux les observer sans qu'ils le sachent. Je suis donc rentré à la maison.

Hagrid a finalement dû se réveiller, parce que plus tard, Papa et maman ont pleuré. Puis James et Lily sont rentrés à la maison, et depuis, tout le monde s'occupe de Lily. Pourtant, c'est celle qui a l'air le moins triste. Je trouve ça injuste. Je suis sûr qu'elle se fiche totalement que je suis mort, ou bien ça n'arrive même pas au cerveau, si elle en a un. En fait, la seule chose qu'elle veut, c'est se faire câliner. Et moi ? J'y ai pas plus droit que quand j'étais vivant.

Maman assure à Lily que je repose en paix, là où je suis. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait, elle, hein ? C'est quoi pour elle la paix ? C'est quand je suis plus là, c'est ça ? Je suis sûr qu'elle est contente que je sois mort, en fait. Eh ben je ne vais pas lui laisser croire ça. Elle est contente que je ne sois plus là ? Ca tombe mal, j'ai toujours eu l'instinct de contradiction. Oui, parce que la contradiction, c'est un instinct.

« Désolée, maman, mais non, je ne repose pas en paix. »

J'ai essayé de prendre la voix du Seigneur Elrond dans le Seigneur des Anneaux, ce vieux truc que j'ai regardé la dernière fois que je suis allé chez tonton Ron et tatie Hermione. Ils ont plein de trucs moldus, et Hermione a insisté pour que je voie le film pour ma culture, après m'avoir acheté le livre quand j'avais dix ans. Maman disait que j'étais trop jeune, mais je me suis fait un plaisir de lui prouver le contraire. Ne suis-je pas l'esprit le plus brill…

Mais revenons-en à Maman. Qui vient elle aussi de s'évanouir. C'est pas vrai, je suis défiguré ou quoi ? Il faut dire que je me suis pas regardé dans une glace depuis ma mort. James hurle de toutes ses forces. Papa serre la main sur sa baguette, le visage déformé par l'horreur. Lily ? Elle suce son pouce en me regardant d'un œil torve.

Je fais un rapide tour par la salle de bain en traversant le plafond. Ah oui, en effet, je ne suis pas beau à voir. J'ai de la boue spectrale plein le visage et dans les narines, entre autre. Je parle même pas de mes cheveux et de mes vêtements. La vie est injuste, mais alors la mort ! Même pas droit à un trou sanglant dans le cœur, ou à une gorge égorgée, non, moi il a fallu que je m'étouffe en avalant de l'argile ! Rien que d'y penser, j'ai la nausée. Mais au moins, maintenant, je ne peux plus vomir !

Il faut que je retourne voir mes parents. Quoi que non, déjà qu'avant j'étais l'extraterrestre de la famille, si en plus je dois m'expliquer et leur remonter le moral alors que je les dégoute, c'est pas la peine. Pas envie de faire d'effort. Aucun d'eux ne m'a seulement demandé comment j'allais, par exemple. Bravo. Bel exemple de famille. Non, je vais me contenter de faire ce que j'ai toujours fait : hanter la maison, parce qu'on est bien, ici, quand même, et essayer de ne pas me faire voir.

Ca fait déjà une semaine et James a demandé à rentrer à Poudlard. Il ne supporte plus, dit-il, de m'entendre faire tomber des objets ou créer des courants d'air. Je lui fous les jetons, a-t-il dit avec sa classe toute Gryffondorienne. Mais je découvre à peine ce que je peux faire avec mes super pouvoirs de fantôme ! Rien de bien folichon, mais si je me concentre suffisamment, j'arrive à faire des courants d'air suffisant pour claquer les portes, les fenêtres, et je peux même les concentrer pour faire bouger des objets !

Sauf qu'apparemment, je suis le seul à trouver ça génial. Les autres frissonnent dès qu'il y a un coup de vent, Lily se met à pleurer sans prévenir dès que ça fait plus de dix minutes qu'elle n'a pas été câlinée, maman serre dans ses doigts un couteau de cuisine comme si elle espérait secrètement me le planter en travers de la jugulaire et papa erre comme une âme en peine, les yeux hagards, comme si en se concentrant suffisamment, il arriverait à faire abstraction de ma voix.

Moi, je les poursuis, bien sûr. Je leur parle, je parle par-dessus eux, ils ne peuvent plus me gronder ou me punir, à présent. Et c'est bien un privilège de la mort que d'emmerder les vivants, non ?

« Maman, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ?

- De la purée et… »

Elle vient de réaliser que c'était mon fantôme qui parlait. Elle tremble, le couteau lui échappe des mains, et moi, je rigole comme une baleine. Mais je crois que cette fois-ci, je suis allé trop loin. Tout le monde ne trouve pas si génial que ça que je sois mort, en fait.

« Maintenant CA SUFFIT ! Je ne supporterai pas ça plus longtemps ! Si tu n'es pas en paix et que tu ne veux pas l'être, alors LAISSE MOI EN PAIX, MOI ! »

Papa arrive en courant, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés.

« Qu'y a-t-il, chérie ?

- Il m'a demandé quand est-ce qu'on mangeait ! Alors pour moi, c'est fini, je l'aime, c'est mon fils, mais il me perturbe trop. Je veux qu'il parte ! »

Je m'éclipsais en un clin d'œil, un peu vexé quand même. Je venais de lui faire une blague d'une infinie finesse, pourtant ! Qui était-elle pour se méjuger ainsi sur ma suprématie intellectuelle ? Mon génie était donc si peu, à ses yeux ? Au travers du mur, j'entendais tout, cependant.

« C'est mon fils, ou plutôt c'était, et je sais que je ne pourrais plus jamais le serrer dans mes bras, il est mort et maintenant, c'est un monstre grotesque avec sa voix qui a pris sa place.

- Je ne peux pas supporter qu'il s'en aille, c'est notre fils !

- Harry, il n'a rien de notre fils. Je n'arriverais jamais à accepter sa mort s'il me hante sans cesse.»

Dis plutôt que tu n'as jamais essayé de me connaître ! Un monstre grotesque ? Je n'ai jamais été autant moi-même ! Papa a l'air d'abdiquer cependant, le traitre. Il donne toujours raison à sa femme.

« Comment on va faire pour qu'il parte ? C'est un fantôme, il va où il veut !

- On pourrait faire venir un exorciste… Papa connaissais un vieux sorcier dont il nous parlait souvent. Il avait été arrêté plusieurs fois par le ministère parce qu'il était accusé de pratiquer la nécromantie.

- C'est quelqu'un de sûr ?

- Evidemment que non, mais il faut faire quelque chose, Harry. Il faut aider notre fils à continuer sa route! Sinon, notre famille va partir en morceaux ! Regarde comment Lily est perturbée. Et James, il ne dit rien mais je le vois bien ! »

Un exorciste, hein ? Ca pourrait être amusant. Il faut que je voie ça. Un vieux loufoque qui aime les morts ? Je vais lui en donner, du fantôme, moi ! Mais pour que mon numéro soit total, il fallait que je m'entraine. Et c'est parti pour une séance d'entrainement au lancer de meubles version fantôme !

Je n'avais pas pensé que mon petit numéro durerait si longtemps, mais on ne ressent pas la fatigue, et on perd la notion du temps, quand on est fantôme. Finalement, au bout de trois jours, l'exorciste est arrivé. Exactement comme je l'avais imaginé, grand, maigre, desséché presque, une touffe de cheveux gris cendre sur la tête qui s'élevait comme de la mauvaise herbe, et des dents toutes carriées. Sans compter le petit sac en cuir élimé, semblable à celui d'un médicomage du siècle dernier, qui renfermait sans doute mille trésors. Le parfait cliché, en fait. Il va me plaire, celui-là.

Je viens l'accueillir, lui ouvrant la porte par la force de ma volonté, lui souhaitant la bienvenue, et après les formalités d'usage, je le guide jusque dans la cuisine où mes parents qui ne l'avaient pas entendu hurlèrent en le voyant.

« Mais ça ne va pas de rentrer chez les gens comme ça ?

- On est venu m'ouvrir, se justifia l'exorciste. Je suppose que c'est votre fantôme ?

- Non, c'est le maître d'hôtel, je rétorque.

- Oui, c'est notre petit Albus ! répondit maman avec un sanglot hystérique dans la voix. Vous en avez mis du temps, à venir ! Voila trois jours qu'il fait voler les meubles ! Nous n'en pouvons plus !

- Merci d'être venu si vite, rectifie papa. Nous sommes honorés de votre présence. Bien, par où on commence ? »

L'exorciste lui sourit de toutes ses dents, puis ouvrit son sac de cuir, et en sortit une foule d'accessoires, cierges, allumettes, et allez savoir pourquoi, poignards, cure-dents et même un cloporte mort depuis des lustres. Il étala tout ceci sur la table de la cuisine, repoussant les plats à moitié mangés de mes parents (qui étaient en train de dîner) puis récita quelques incantations, et enfin s'inclina devant l'autel de fortune ainsi bâti.

« Bien. Tout d'abord, avez-vous pensé à lui demander pourquoi il était encore là ?

- Euh… »

Devant la tête confuse de mes parents, j'éclatais de rire, ce qui eut l'air de plaire beaucoup à notre invité qui me sourit des quelques dents qui lui restaient. Passés mes plans, je n'avais plus aucune envie d'effrayer l'exorciste. Au lieu de ça, j'allais jouer le pauvre petit fantôme réprimé et faire culpabiliser mes parents.

« Albus, pourquoi es-tu encore là ?

- Parce que je suis mort trop jeune pour laisser une trace de mon passage sur terre. Moi, un esprit si brillant, parti sans même un best seller à mon actif ? La vie est trop injuste.

- Mais tu dois comprendre que tu es mort, tu ne peux plus avoir la gloire que tu espérais. Il faut que tu partes, à présent.

- NON ! »

Finalement, j'allais le sortir, mon grand jeu. La table s'éleva, et la camelote du vieux se brisa sur le sol, au milieu de la bouillie jaune formée par la purée renversée. Les fenêtres tremblèrent, maman aussi. Papa ? Il regardait fixement dans ma direction sans me voir.

« Il faut qu'il PARTE ! hurla ma mère. Je ne peux plus supporter ça ! Tu n'es pas mon fils, tu n'es qu'une caricature, un monstre ! »

Le choc de sa déclaration me fit saisir l'ampleur du désastre. Jusqu'à présent, depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé ma mort, elle avait refusé de m'adresser la parole, du moins sciemment. Pour elle, mon corps était mort, je n'existais plus. C'était ainsi. Maintenant, je les dégoutais tous. Comme si j'y pouvais quelque chose, pour la boue, moi !

Mes propres parents me reniaient et voulaient que je quitte la maison. Eh bien, tant mieux ! N'était-ce pas tout ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé ? Vive la liberté ! Passés la frustration, l'humiliation et le sentiment d'abandon, qu'après tout j'avais l'éternité pour ressentir, ne restait que mon infinie capacité à hanter les vivants. Autant s'amuser un peu ! Et puis, si eux n'avaient pas d'humour, je suis sûr que je trouverai quelqu'un qui en aurait, lui ! Et j'ai un meurtrier à coincer, également. La seule chose que je vois difficilement comment réaliser, c'est écrire l'œuvre de ma vie, un livre qui me rendrait immortel. Comme si je ne l'étais pas déjà. Mais comment faire ? A moins que…

* * *

><p>Notes de fin :<p>

**Boite à théories** : Mais quelle idée vient de traverser l'esprit d'Albus ? Les paris sont ouverts ! (vous trouverez jamais !)


	3. Le médium

**NDA :** mwahahah ! Je viens de découvrir que le nom de ma fic en abrégé ça donne GW, comme Guild Wars ! Ca vous en bouche un coin, hein ?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Surement, il y a toujours quelqu'un de bien plus fou que soit :<strong>

Je suis un artiste, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Un écrivain de génie, avec un talent fou et un style qui dépasse l'entendement. C'est pourquoi je suis un artiste incompris, mais les meilleurs ne l'étaient-ils pas ? Mais que peux-je faire si je n'ai pas de mains pour écrire ?

C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai eu la brillante idée de retourner à Poudlard. Plein de jeunes désœuvrés qui avaient mieux à faire que de contempler leur pauvresse d'esprit au travers de notes gonflées par leurs professeurs pour ne pas qu'ils ne se suicident, conscients de leur médiocrité. Plein de jeunes qui avaient des mains.

Bien sûr, l'idée que je leur fasse peur m'a effleuré. Mais je ne me suis jamais arrêté à ça, hein ? Et puis certains me connaissaient suffisamment pour être au courant de ma condition. Et ma famille m'ayant plus ou moins jeté dehors, il ne leur restait pas moins un devoir vis-à-vis de moi. Tout frère ou sœur qui se respecte m'aurait soutenu en des temps difficiles comme celui-ci, m'aurait accompagné dans ma souffrance et dans mon dur labeur.

Si James était vraiment mon frère, il accepterait.

« James. »

Lui fait comme s'il ne me voyait pas, se contentant de jouer éternellement avec ce vif d'or que papa avait consenti à lui offrir, vu que mon idiot de frangin n'avait même pas été assez malin pour en voler un à la fin d'un match. Depuis, il se donnait un air « cool » en le laissant voler juste à côté de son oreille avant de le saisir d'un mouvement d'une souplesse comparable à celle d'un flamand rose faisant la course avec un scroutt à pétard. Puis il se retournait et comptait le nombre de filles qui l'observaient la bouche en cœur, prêtes à recevoir ses humides baisers. Quand il arrivait à en attraper une, on aurait dit qu'il lui tartinait de la marmelade sur la tronche avec sa langue. Si c'est ça, l'amour, alors j'en veux pas.

« James. »

Toujours rien. Essayons de jouer la carte des sentiments. Quitte à m'écorcher la langue. Ah mais oui, je n'en ai plus, donc je peux y aller.

« Jamesie. Je sais que tu m'entends, mon frangin ».

Lui m'ignore toujours. Peut être que si je lui explique ce que j'attends de lui, il voudra bien…

« James ! Ecoute, j'ai besoin de toi, il faut que tu écrives ce que je te dicterai, pas longtemps, hein, juste une ou deux heures par j… »

Il s'était levé pendant mon monologue et à présent il se dirige vers la porte du dortoir. Très bien, il a décidé de la jouer comme ça. Eh bien il va voir ce qu'il va voir. Je le suis, bien décidé à le faire céder, mais à la porte, je vis soudain Rose, la fille de tatie Hermione, l'une des seules personnes aussi brillantes que moi, dans la famille. Encore que, trop cartésienne. J'aime bien ce mot, ça roule sur la langue comme un noyau d'abricot. Cartésienne.

Elle se jette dans ses bras, visiblement chamboulée. Enfin une qui pleure ma mort.

« Salut, Rose. »

Elle sursaute violemment et tourne vers moi de grands yeux pleins de larmes.

« Ne fais pas attention à lui, fit James. Il n'est plus pareil, maintenant. Tu n'imagines pas comment il s'est comporté avec maman, et il a fait peur à Lily.

- Hé ! Fais comme si j'étais pas là, tant que tu y es ! Je suis et je reste le même, ne t'en déplaise, mon frère ! Enfin, si je peux appeler ça un frère !

- Alors pourquoi tu es devenu méchant, hein ? Tu m'en veux, c'est ça ? Parce que je n'ai pas été là pour te protéger ? »

Ah, il avait donc des émotions, le Jamesie. Serait-ce de la culpabilité que je vois miroiter au fond de ses yeux ? Mais c'est qu'il faut vite le détromper, ou il s'en rongera les ongles jusqu'aux coudes pour le restant de ses jours !

« Désolé de te décevoir, mais non, c'est pas ça. En fait, je suis super heureux, d'être mort. Enfin libre, plus besoin de subir les règles idiotes de cette famille idiote ! Je suis enfin celui que j'ai toujours rêvé d'être !

- Alors si c'est ça, tu es juste un sale type, Al. Dégage. »

J'avais l'impression d'être dans une pièce de Shakespeare. Toute ma famille me reniait au cours d'un sombre complot dont je ne connaissais que le début, ou peut être la fin : mon triste assassinat. Peut être que ma famille en était la cause ? Peut être sans le savoir toute cette horrible mascarade était là pour me faire comprendre qu'ils avaient cherché à se débarrasser de moi ? Eh bien je ne leur donnerai pas satisfaction, non, hors de question. Je me rebellerai.

Je commence à m'estomper dans le mur, lorsque j'entends la voix de Rose.

« Non, Albus, attends ! »

Trop tard. Tu m'as tué, toi aussi, ne serait-ce que par ton silence.

* * *

><p>Il me fallait un ghost writer. J'ai toujours aimé cette terminologie. Très appropriée dans ma situation, n'est-ce pas ? Un écrivain qui ne soit que la main qui retranscrit le moindre de mes augustes mots, la plus infime de mes paroles…<p>

Sans savoir comment, j'étais revenu à Londres, chez papamaman. Je m'éloignais subitement. N'allons pas nous salir de la compagnie de meurtriers. Il me fallait trouver quelqu'un… Quelqu'un qui me voit. Mais qui ne réalise pas ce qu'il se passe. En général, les moldus ne voyaient pas les fantômes, hein ? A part certains, j'avais lu quelque chose là-dessus, qui percevaient la magie, souvent des enfants n'ayant pas assez de magie en eux pour qu'elle soit détectable, mais suffisamment pour capter les fantômes. Parfois quelques adultes un peu siphonnés. Les moldus les appelaient les médiums. Il fallait que je trouve un médium.

Mais comment ? Allais-je errer comme une âme en peine à la recherche d'une éponge spectrale ? Et puis après tout, j'avais du temps devant moi, non ?

Je me laisse ainsi dériver au-dessus de Londres, traversant les salons, contemplant la misère dans sa forme la plus élémentaire : les moldus affalés sur leurs canapés, pianotant devant des écrans, ou au contraire amorphes, regardant des images bouger sur un écran de télévision… Je comprends maintenant pourquoi papa n'en avait pas voulu à la maison, alors qu'il avait été élevé chez les moldus. Quand tout à coup… Un d'eux m'a suivi des yeux ! Je l'ai trouvé, mon médium !

Je le détaille du regard. Un petit bonhomme un peu trop gros, une petite tête aplatie, chauve, des lunettes qui lui font de gros yeux. Le candidat idéal à « Qui veut parler à un con ? ». Mes excuses, j'ai tendance à faire preuve d'un langage de charretier lorsque je n'ai pas la barrière de la vie. Et puis à qui je m'excuse, d'abord ? A vous, futurs lecteurs d'un livre pas encore écrit ? Mais de qui je me moque ?

« Dieu ? Tu es revenu ? »

Le fou parle ! Miséricorde, il est encore plus fou que je ne le croyais. Tant pis. Il va falloir faire avec.

« Oui, Je te l'avais promis. Je suis revenu, et Je dois te charger d'une bien importante tache, mon ami. »

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

« Tout ce que tu voudras, mon Dieu. »

Ca va être facile.

* * *

><p>C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé à dicter des indices en alexandrins à un pauvre type qui n'y comprenait rien. Avant de m'en servir pour écrire mon livre, il fallait que je trouve qui m'avait tué, et pour cela, il fallait que je note mes idées au fur et à mesure de mon enquête. Tout d'abord, les parents. Les coupables idéals étaient toujours les plus proches de la victime, et d'après ce que j'avais vu, mes parents étaient plutôt satisfaits que je ne sois plus dans leurs pates. Enfin, maman, surtout. Parce que pour le moment, papa était plutôt hébété. Suspect, tout cela.<p>

Je flotte au-dessus de la maison. Maman fait la cuisine, au dessus du grand chaudron dans lequel elle fait aussi les potions. Etrange, cela. A moins qu'elle ne fasse de la soupe. Elle se saisit d'un drôle d'ingrédient vert et le jette dans le chaudron.

« Assassine ! » m'écrie-je, avant de reconnaître un chou de Bruxelles.

Maman, elle, éclate en sanglots. Je m'en allais, presque honteux, sur le coup, avant de me dire que ses pleurs étaient peut être quelque sombre aveu de ce qu'elle m'avait fait.

Je flotte à présent dans la chambre de Lily. Elle joue avec sa poupée, celle qui a les cheveux qui sentaient la fraise et de gros yeux de cire. Suspect également, elle joue alors que je viens de mourir. Me concentrant, je fais tourner les yeux de la poupée dans leurs orbites, ne laissant que deux globes blancs. Lily hurle à la mort. Je prends la fuite, niant toute responsabilité dans l'histoire. Après tout, comment une gamine même pas scolarisée aurait-elle pu me tuer ? Encore que… Je ne peux faire confiance à personne.

Papa n'est pas là, aussi je décide de retourner voir mon médium afin de noter mes pistes. Sentant ma présence, ce dernier se met à genoux, les mains jointes.

« Allez, debout, je ne te paie pas pour prier ! » je m'exclame, excédé.

« Mais, mon Dieu… »

Ah oui, c'est vrai que le Dieu moldu leur demande ce genre de choses.

« Bon, si tu veux, mais après, il faudra que tu m'aides.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, mon Dieu. »

Bien, il est reparti pour quelques heures d'alexandrins dont les métaphores cachent poétiquement la réalité fade de ce que je lui fais écrire. Lui se casse toujours la tête pour comprendre ce que signifie « de la marmite tu renieras le poison ». Moi, je me marre.

Papa, à présent. Je le suis alors qu'il retourne enfin au boulot. Il faut bien qu'il nourrisse ses gosses et son assassine de femme, hein ? Il retourne un dossier dans tous les sens. A l'intérieur, je vois ma photo. Alors comme ça, il essaie de résoudre l'affaire de ma mort, hein ? A moins qu'il ne cache la sinistre vérité : en réalité, il essaie de détruire les preuves !

Une photographie de moi couvert de boue vient de tomber sous la table. Papa la ramasse en tremblant, le regard fixé dessus. Il pleure. Bon, peut être a-t-il des remords sur son crime ? On verra. Allez, je vais voir James et je retourne voir le médium.

James est en train de voler. Quelle surprise. Bon, rien à apprendre d'un dégénéré. Comment ai-je pu naitre dans une famille aussi fade et inintéressante ? Suis-je la résultante d'une mutation génétique étrange pour être né avec un tel cerveau dans un monde d'ignares ?

Le médium est en train de dormir quand j'arrive. Je fais voler ses couvertures, et bientôt, le voila tout surpris debout sur son lit.

« Dieu, c'est toi ? »

J'ai envie de répondre « non, c'est Merlin ! » mais je me retiens. C'est un moldu, il risque de ne pas saisir l'étendue comique de ma blague. Non, je ne crains pas qu'il la trouve stupide, loin de là. Je suis juste tellement convaincu de sa supériorité que lui, il ne le sera peut être pas.

« Dis-moi, dois-je répandre ta parole à mes frères, mon Dieu ? »

Surement pas ! Mais ce sale type a l'air tellement plein d'espoir que je ne peux m'empêcher de faire le malin, comme d'habitude !

« Ok, alors tu ne leur diras que ceci : « faites l'amour, pas la guerre ». »

C'est écrit sur la porte des toilettes, à Poudlard.

Le vieux se lève, se saisit d'une casserole, d'une cuillère en bois, et sort dans la rue en chemise de nuit. Je lui crie de revenir, mais je crois que je suis peut être allé trop loin. Maintenant, comment je vais récupérer mon médium, moi ?

Le voila qui tape sur sa casserole, il va réveiller les voisins, ça ne va pas du tout, ça !

Quelques minutes plus tard, une voiture de police fait son apparition. Avec un peu de chance, ils le laisseront repartir avec une amende.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de fin<strong> : que ce soit bien clair, cette histoire est du pur délire, qui s'assume totalement en tant que tel mais qui ne cautionne pas forcément son contenu, saisissez-vous la nuance ? Bref, je ne souhaite en aucune façon déplaire aux personnes croyantes avec mon allusion délirante à Albus qui se fait passer pour Dieu auprès d'un type encore plus fou que lui, et je tiens à leur demander de prendre ceci comme ce que c'est : un divertissement, une grosse blague d'un esprit malade qui une nuit, a eu besoin de décompresser entre deux exams et a écrit cette chose. Rien de plus. Et surtout pas un jugement de valeur sur la religion ou je ne sais quoi. Jamais je ne me le permettrai.

Alors riez, diantre! (mince, je commence à me confondre avec mon personnage, moi! Courage, fuyons! Albus arrive!)

Merci !


	4. L'inspirateur, ou le conspirateur, ou

**NDA :** il parait que les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont les meilleures, donc après avoir bien déliré, je publie le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Merci de m'avoir soutenue dans ce délire pré exams et post craquage mental.

Je l'aime bien, ce chapitre. Il est encore plus pourri que les autres.

Enjoy my madness.

* * *

><p><strong>Acte 4 : L'inspirateur (ou le conspirateur, je sais plus) :<strong>

Ils ont interné mon médium. Pire encore, ils lui ont donné des médocs qui l'empêchent de me voir. Moi, le grand génie, moi, son Dieu ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens lésé, dans cette affaire. J'ai tout essayé, faire tomber ses médicaments, lui parler en rêves, mais il ne veut plus m'entendre. Il a envie de « guérir », m'a-t-il dit. Tant pis pour lui. Il faut que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre.

Je retourne donc à Poudlard, espérant que peut être l'un des élèves ne soit pas trop mouillé dans cette histoire de meurtre et accepte de m'aider à démasquer le coupable.

Je flotte vers la Tour des Serdaigle, mais j'y croise la Dame Grise, celle qui pleure et qui est tout le temps triste. J'aimais bien l'écouter pleurer, avant, je trouvais ça plutôt drôle. Elle se met tout le temps en travers de mon chemin, déplorant ma mort, m'accueillant avec elle dans l'éternité… Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, moi ? La prendre dans mes bras ? Est-ce que je peux faire ça, à un fantôme ?

Berk, elle est trop vieille ! Et puis les filles, c'est dégoutant d'abord. Ca bave tout le temps dans la bouche des garçons. Et après, ça fait des bébés, et moi, je veux pas attraper un bébé fantôme.

Je m'enfuis vers les cachots. Là, au moins, elle n'ira pas, parce qu'il y a le Baron Sanglant, et qu'il lui plait pas. Lui, au moins, il est pas trop loquace, on devrait bien s'entendre. Je rentre dans la salle commune de Serpentard. C'est cool, j'avais toujours rêvé d'y aller ! Les petits hommes verts qui vivent sous le lac m'ont toujours fasciné, surtout leur tendance certaine à se sentir supérieurs. Mais ils ne seront jamais supérieurs au grand Albus Severus Potter ! En plus, en deuxième prénom, il parait que j'ai celui de leur ancien directeur…

Les élèves ont presque tous crié quand j'ai débarqué. Bande de chochottes. Qu'est-ce que je vais en faire, hein ? La plupart prennent la fuite, ou vont se cacher sous leurs lits dans leurs dortoirs. Je parcours la salle du regard.

Y'a plus qu'un seul élève dans un fauteuil qui se marre depuis que je suis rentré. Scorpius Malefoy. Le petit blondinet aux cheveux collés. Il m'a jamais plu, celui-là. Je m'en vais lui faire sa fête.

« Alors, le blond, on a perdu son cerveau ?

- T'aurais vu leurs têtes ! » parvient-il à siffler entre deux éclats de rire.

Il s'écroule littéralement sur l'accoudoir de son siège. D'un autre côté, je commence à remarquer un détail intéressant, chez le garçon. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient drôles. Je pourrais peut être en tirer quelque chose, de ce garçon. Lui, au moins, il a de l'humoir. Oui, de l'humoir, de l'humour noir, quoi. C'est une qualité rare, de nos jours. Un jour, je ferai breveter ce mot.

« Tu te sens fort, hein, Potter ? »

Il me cherche, le scorpion ? Moi je suis un aigle et j'en mets trois comme lui dans mes miel pop's !

« Plus que toi, en tout cas.

- Moi au moins j'ai un corps.

- Moi au moins je peux aller où je veux.

- Moi au moins je vais pas rester dans le corps d'un gamin boueux toute ma vie.

- Moi au moins je peux faire peur aux gens. »

Ses yeux viennent de briller. Je suis sûr que lui aussi perçoit le potentiel d'une possible association entre nous.

« Viens dans le dortoir, Potter. Il faut qu'on parle affaire, tous les deux.

- J'allais te le proposer. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, je lui avais résumé ma sombre histoire. Scorpius, lui, avait roulé sous le lit tellement il riait.

« Bon, tu vas m'aider, oui, ou non ?

- Tu… Peux… Crever ! Ah non, t'es déjà mort ! »

Et lui de rire de plus belle. Vexé, je me creusais la tête.

« Ecoute, si je te promets de… Comment dire ? T'aider à faire des conneries, tu accepteras ?

- Pas besoin de toi, je suis trop doué pour ça.

- Et si j'allais voir dans le bureau des profs les réponses des examens à l'avance ? »

L'autre fit mine de réfléchir intensément, puis finalement :

« D'un autre côté, ça fait bien au moins 12 ans que j'ai pas ri comme ça.

- Tu devais être un bébé très drôle, dans ce cas.

- J'ai onze ans, idiot.

- Gamin.

- Fantôme. »

Là, il avait marqué un point.

« Bon, ton stupide bouquin de prières avec les indices planqués dedans, je peux pas le récupérer avant les vacances, j'arriverai jamais à sortir de Poudlard. Et même au manoir, il va falloir jouer fin pour pas me faire prendre par le paternel. Une idée ?

- Un elfe ? Tu mets un de tes elfes de maison au secret, chargé de dire que tu fais la sieste et qu'il ne faut pas te déranger, et tu l'obliges à t'emmener chez mon médium.

- Ca pourrait marcher. Pas mal, pour un Potter.

- Eh, je suis un Serdaigle avant tout ! »

L'autre m'adresse un sourire méprisant. Je le lui retourne.

« J'y gagne quoi, dans l'histoire, moi ? Parce que comment je saurais si tu ne vas pas tout simplement disparaitre une fois que je t'aurais donné ce que tu veux ?

- J'ai une idée. Tu m'aides à écrire un livre sur toute cette histoire. Je te demande pas grand-chose, une heure par jour, pas plus. Et tu le publies, en mon nom, mais c'est toi qui garde le fric. Moi, j'ai la gloire, toi, t'as l'argent, tout le monde est content.

- Potter, tu es une source d'amusement perpétuel. Tu peux me hanter à tout jamais, si tu acceptes de me faire rire comme ça au moins une fois par jour. »

Je dois la prendre comment, sa déclaration d'amour ? Alors, dans le doute, je fais le seul truc qui me vient à l'esprit : je disparais.

Après un temps interminable passé à faire peur aux élèves et à fuir les professeurs furieux, les vacances de Noël commencent enfin. Je suis Scorpius dans le Poudlard Express, puis par la suite jusqu'au manoir, en faisant attention de ne pas me faire voir par celui qu'il appelait « son paternel ». Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi papa ne l'aimait pas, celui-là. Coincé, sans aucune imagination, tout le contraire de son fils. Ce dernier passe peut être un idiot arrogant, mais il s'ennuie tellement qu'il est prêt à tout pour que je lui procure la distraction dont il avait besoin. Et, même si je ne suis pas vraiment prêt à le reconnaitre, il est assez intelligent.

Le manoir Malefoy était magnifique, rien à voir avec la ruine dans laquelle papa s'était terré. Une vraie demeure d'écrivain, enfin à la mesure de mon inspiration. Je soupire d'aise. Je sens que je vais me plaire, ici. On attend encore pendant quelques jours, le temps que Scorpius s'attire les faveurs du plus jeune elfe (et le plus naïf) de la maisonnée. S'il acceptait de le conduire dans la demeure d'un vieux moldu, alors Scorpius ne dirait pas à son père de le punir le soir venu. Le pauvre elfe éclata en sanglots, supplia, se mit à genoux pour ne pas avoir à désobéir aux ordres de son patron, mais le jeune maître était trop fort. Il finit par accepter, et l'instant d'après, on se retrouvait dans la maison du vieux timbré.

Le seul truc que j'avais pas prévu, c'est que le vieux timbré reviendrait. Et assommerait notre elfe à coups de poêle à frire. Incapable de transplaner, le pauvre petit s'était effondré sur le sol, inerte. Scorpius écarquille les yeux, fouille sa poche, mais il n'a même pas pris sa baguette. Alors, il se tourne vers moi, éperdu.

« Père va me tuer ! Il l'a payé cher, cet elfe !

- Si j'étais toi, je m'inquièterais plutôt du vieux. »

Lequel avait fini de hurler qu'il y avait un extraterrestre chez lui et entamait à présent d'appeler la police. Il fallait s'enfuit, avec ou sans elfe.

« Psssst ! »

Je me retourne, surpris. Je croyais qu'on était seuls, ici. Qui a parlé ?

« Par ici ! »

Un autre fantôme ! Il flotte devant la fenêtre, à côté d'un vieil escalier de secours. Scorpius n'hésite pas un instant, il ouvre la fenêtre et saute sur l'escalier, qu'il dévale.

« Vous êtes qui, vous ? » je demande.

« Albus, je suis ton père. »

Abasourdi, je le détaille du regard. Des longs cheveux noirs, le teint cireux, le nez crochu, les yeux sombres. Le coup ensanglanté. Charmant… Puis je me rappelle que je suis moi-même couvert de boue. Il s'en tire bien, finalement. Mais mon père ?

« Non, pas un père comme ça, disons plutôt… un père spirituel. Tu portes mon prénom, je ne pouvais pas te laisser devenir aussi stupide que ton père ! Alors je t'ai influencé, depuis ton plus jeune âge, j'ai développé en toi la curiosité, l'amour des livres… Rien de plus facile, il m'a suffit de te parler toutes les nuits pendant que tu dormais depuis ta naissance.

- Vous voulez dire… Vous êtes le grand Albus Dumbledore ?

- Ah, c'est vrai, tu as deux prénoms. Désolé de te décevoir, je ne suis « que » Severus Rogue.

- Le directeur des Serpentard ? Papa n'a pas arrêté de me parler de vous ! »

La voix vient de Scorpius, qui suivait l'échange avec attention, se balançant sur un barreau de l'échafaudage.

« Ah, ton père. Un bien curieux mélange entre mes réussites et mes échecs personnels. Si tu veux mon avis, son plus gros problème, c'est qu'il lui manquait une bonne dose d'imagination.

- Euh, m'sieur le directeur ? Dites, je fais comment, pour me sortir de ce pétrin ? Parce que c'est pas pour dire, mais… »

Severus Rogue se pince l'arrête du nez de toutes ses forces spectrales, exaspéré. Il me ferait presque rire si mon copain n'était pas en si mauvaise posture à cause de moi. Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne lui ai pas mis un couteau sous la gorge, non plus ?

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a fichu un vivant, aussi… ? Ne t'inquiète pas, petit, la brigade des accidents magiques ne va pas tarder, tu n'auras qu'à leur dire que tu t'es perdu à cause d'un elfe devenu fou qui t'a fait transplaner avec lui pour te sauver d'un fantôme qui flottait dans ta chambre.

- Et le niffleur, il met sa truffe dans les fondants du chaudron ?

- C'est toi qui vois. Soit tu es prêt à tout pour sauver ta peau, soit gare à tes fesses. Je connais les punitions en cours au manoir Malefoy, jeune homme. »

Scorpius a l'air de se ratatiner. Un bruit de transplanage le fait sursauter à ce moment là, et Scorpius en profite pour descendre en courant raconter sa triste histoire au membre du ministère.

Moi, pendant ce temps, je fixe Severus Rogue. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut de moi ? Est-ce qu'il m'a vraiment inspiré, pendant toutes ces années ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait de moi ?

« Je suppose que tu as plein de questions à me poser, hein ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Bon garçon, note-t-il, satisfait. Alors, vois-tu, ton père et moi, ce n'était pas le grand amour. Mais je lui en voulais pour une seule raison : il était le fils de l'amour de ma vie et de mon pire ennemi. Vois-tu, Harry, il a eu la mauvaise idée de naître du mauvais côté des draps, c'est-à-dire du bon. Du bon pour la morale, bien sûr. Toi et moi savons qu'il ne faut pas s'arrêter à ça. »

Il me juge du regard, comme s'il me défiait de répondre autre chose. J'acquiesce.

« Alors, je me suis dit, il m'a rendu un hommage, si petit soit-il, en te donnant mon nom. Il ne faut pas que je fasse deux fois la même erreur. Je vais donner à ce petit gamin qui vient de naitre la chance de dépasser la mauvaise fortune et le destin d'être né Potter. C'est là que j'ai commencé à murmurer à ton oreille. »

Ca expliquait bien des rêves, maintenant. Mais si Severus avait éveillé en lui l'amour des livres, le génie, lui, il n'avait pas pu lui transmettre. Le génie créateur, il était MIEN.

« Sauf que plus je te voyais grandir, plus je me disais que tu ne serais jamais heureux dans ce monde de Potter. Potter était partout, et ses extensions, les Weasley, s'étaient reproduits comme des souris de laboratoire dégénérées. Et moi, Merlin sait à quel point je m'ennuyais. Alors…

- Attendez, le journal intime qui flottait, c'était…

- Ne m'en veux pas, fils. Je ne voulais que te permettre de développer ton vrai potentiel, sans la barrière abrutissante de ton ascendance. »

Et moi, je me retrouve ainsi certes libre, mais sans doigts pour écrire. D'un autre côté, il y aurait toujours un humain suffisamment timbré pour faire ce que lui dirait de faire un fantôme, et Scorpius a l'air assez coopératif.

« Bof. Tant mieux finalement. Alors, Severus, vous permettez que je vous appelle comme ça ? Vous faites quoi, pour passer l'éternité ? Parce que moi, j'ai en projet un futur best seller, qui… »

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de fin :<strong>

**Rendez-vous bientôt pour l'épilogue ! Alors, verdict, prête à interner, ou pas encore tout à fait ? Je peux faire pire, vous savez ! J'envisage de postuler pour la fic la plus nulle de l'année !**


	5. Epilogue

**Notes d'auteur :** Eh oui, c'est déjà la fin. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu par cette fic qui avait l'air si prometteur mais qui a fini en délire fumant d'autrice fumiste. Moi, j'ai bien ri en imaginant vos têtes pendant que vous lisiez. C'est déjà ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

« Alors, il sort aujourd'hui, le livre ?

- Oui et encore oui, Al, répondit Scorpius.

- C'est aujourd'hui que tu deviens riche ! Tu vas faire quoi, après ? »

Scorpius me regarde avec son habituel sourire méprisant sur les lèvres.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Al. Tu m'amuses. Alors si vous voulez rester, toi et ton « père spirituel », c'est d'accord. A condition que Severus cesse de crier « Tricheur ! » à chaque fois que tu vas voir les réponses aux exams dans le bureau du prof.

- C'est hors de question, jeune homme. J'ai été professeur quinze années durant, et directeur, je ne laisserais pas un gosse s'approprier des mérites qu'il… Oh, et puis zut. Débrouille-toi. »

Severus s'en va en ronchonnant. Moi, je regarde Scorpius, rassuré. Il avait fallu que j'attende d'être mort pour avoir un vrai pote. Et Scorpius, c'était un vrai de vrai. Ca faisait plus d'un an qu'il écrivait ce que je lui dictais, et que Severus m'aidait pour corriger ce qui n'allait pas. Finalement, on avait opté pour un récit de ma vie, dans lequel je vantais les mérites de mon « père spirituel ». Ca s'appelait : « Le Survivant m'a tué ». Titre mensonger, bien sûr, mais on n'était pas à ça près. Et ça allait attirer les lecteurs, une histoire crasseuse dans la sainte famille Potter. Papa allait s'en mordre les doigts. Ainsi, j'avais ma vengeance sur les parents qui m'avaient mis à la porte, autrefois. Et Severus, il avait sa vengeance, c'est tout.

On était bien, chez les parents de Scorpius. Ils se fichaient plus ou moins que leur fils fréquente des fantômes, surtout depuis que Severus leur avait assuré qu'il gardait un œil sur leur fils et l'empêchait de s'attirer des ennuis. Les miens, je ne les avais pas revus depuis.

« Scorpius, arrête de parler à tes amis fantômes et descends manger ! »

Soupirant, mon ami obéit.

Je retourne chez mes parents. Un livre écrit par leur fils mort ? Après avoir cru à une blague, ils s'étaient décidés à l'acheter.

Je me cache dans le mur, guettant la réaction de mon père. Ses yeux parcourent la préface, dans laquelle Severus avait ajouté une petite phrase à son intention :

« Potter, si vous lisez ceci, vous saurez que l'éducation aurait pu avoir raison de vos gènes défaillants. Malheureusement, il est trop tard pour vous, aussi veuillez trouver réconfort dans le fait que votre fils a réussi là où vous avez échoué, c'est-à-dire en ce qui concerne les prouesses intellectuelles. Bien à vous, Severus Rogue. »

Papa est tout rouge, tout d'un coup. J'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser.

« Ca va, papa ? T'as pas l'air bien. »

Il me dévisage, furieux. Un peu plus et il éclate. Ca fera un fantôme en plus. Au lieu de ça :

« INGRAT ! »

Et moi de répondre la seule réplique qui me semble appropriée :

« C'est toi le nain gras ! »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry Potter entendit le rire de Severus Rogue. Cela était trop pour ses pauvres nerfs.

Ainsi mourut le Survivant. Mais lui, on ne le revit pas sous la forme d'un fantôme. Trop dépourvu d'humoir pour rester sur Terre, il regagna sans un mot la lumière.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de fin :<strong>

Merci d'avoir suivi, si vous avez aimé, laissez moi une review !

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures Ciryaquennes!


End file.
